


we're fine (no one's gonna catch us now)

by mikronicos



Series: we've got carnival hearts (painted red, we call it art) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Forbidden Love, Graffiti, High School, M/M, Secret Identity, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikronicos/pseuds/mikronicos
Summary: anxiety and prince are dating graffiti artists.virgil and roman are mortal enemies.also, high school students.feat. parents!logicality(currently rewriting some chapters)





	1. preface one/two

**Author's Note:**

> This au honestly has full ownership of my soul.

Anxiety huffed, setting down his spray-paint duffel and turning towards the insufferable man behind him, smiling behind his black mask. Behind his theatre mask, Prince laughed, “Late again, huh?” Anxiety flicked his mask, “Sorry, Dad and Pops were hard to get away from.” Prince traced Anxiety’s jaw with the tip of his finger, “I’m just glad you’re here. Let’s get to work, hm?” They turned around in the alley, staring at the blank canvas in front of them. 


	2. preface two/two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enemies for life? kk then my mates hahA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, this au has full ownership of my soul.

Virgil Abbott-Morales pressed himself up against the cold metal of the wall of lockers behind him, wincing as he knocked his wrist against it. He ducked out of the way of a gaggle of chatty freshmen, wincing at their volume, and tucked himself as far away from other humans as possible. He sunk deeper into his hoodie. 

A hand grabbed roughly at his shoulder, and Virgil shoved it off as he turned to face Roman Santos, resident jock and obnoxious theatre nerd. 

"Well, if it isn't our resident emo nightmare," Roman sneered, drawing the attention of his dumbass jock friends. "Where are you going, Hot Topic? About to join the black parade?"

Virgil winced slightly at the name. "Aww, you think I'm hot?" He mocked. Roman stuttered out a half-baked retort before Virgil cut him off. "And you did your research? Honestly, you'd think you're obsessed with me." He turned away from Roman, walking briskly down the hall as the bell rang loud behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?


	3. one: late night meetups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anxiety and prince meet up to deface more property
> 
> be gay do crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jesus i love them

At the end of another boring school day, Virgil flicked his plaid purple hood up, ignoring the rest of the world as he plugged in his headphones to “Holiday” by Green Day. He walked home in the rain, shrugging on his leather jacket when he got too wet. His day sucked, due to a certain Roman Santos, and he missed Prince. _Hopefully I can see him tonight_.

Virgil took out his phone, scrolling to the contact labeled _Princey <3._ Virgil hummed as he opened up the messages app, firing off a text to Prince.

_i miss you alreadyyyyy **3:35 PM**_

_can we go out tonight?? im boreedd **3:35 PM**_

_how about edward and princeton_ _**3:36 PM**_

_they have good sushi and a blank canvas_ _**3:37 PM**_

_nice **3:37 PM**_

_i approve **3:38 PM**_

\----------

Anxiety dropped his black duffel bag on the wet, rough pavement, raindrops dotting his black ski mask. The night was dark and neon around him. He leaned against the brick wall that smelled of fresh rain and cigarette smoke. He waited.

"Boo." Anxiety yelped, flinching and dropping his phone. It clattered on the ground, its bright light a beacon in the city night. He turned indignantly to a giggling Prince, his theatre mask nearly coming off with the force of his laughter. He held out a bag of take-out, which Anxiety set down as Prince shook with laughter.

Anxiety huffed, crossing his arms. "Warn a guy first, will ya?" He could practically feel the force of Prince's pout. "No kisses for you. I'll go back to being a lone wolf." He tried to howl, but only succeeded in making Prince laugh harder. "Princey!"

"I- I'm sorry," Prince choked out between bursts of laughter. "It's just- that howl-" He descended into another fit of laughter.

Anxiety flicked Prince's chest. "Are ya gonna help me deface private property or not, Princey?"

"Sure, babe, just-" He wheezed. Anxiety patted his back perhaps a bit more roughly than he needed to, causing him to devolve into a coughing fit. "Just gimme a second."

"I can't believe I love you." Anxiety scoffed lightly, leaning down to unzip his bag and taking out two spray paint cans. "One for me," he kept the black one to himself. "And one for you." He handed Prince the red can with a quick kiss to his mask.

The duo set to work. Prince's tongue poked out of his mouth- well, his mask- in concentration as he painted elegant lines. Anxiety sprayed black ink with slightly less grace, his lines looking more like a street artist than Prince's work of more traditional art. Well, as traditional as you can get when you're a graffiti artist.

They stepped back from the wall to gaze at their creation after a solid ten minutes. It was a detailed red shield with a complicated design and a black stormcloud accompanying it.

Anxiety grabbed a purple can from the bag and sprayed a few highlights before signing his name messily. Prince painted an elegant signature in white.

Anxiety leaned over to kiss Prince, pulling up his mask, damp with rain, up. Prince removed his white mask as well. Their lips parted just as the flash of a camera went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, I've already written most of this book of the series. just had to get around to posting some of my older work.


	4. two: how i met your father- i mean doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, the texts are meant to be misspelled. realism, my mate

The next morning, Pops knocks on his door and asks Virgil to meet him and Dad in the dining room. Virgil gets out of bed with a profound feeling of wrongness. He tries to ignore it, popping his contacts into sore eyes and petting his spider before slipping on his purple hoodie, hiding his black one behind a panel in his closet where he hides his more… incriminating items. 

Virgil walks downstairs to get breakfast, his anxiety increasing with every step. _What do they want? Did they find out? No, they couldn't've. They couldn't've._ When his parents are sitting at the dining table instead of being at work or cooking, Virgil knows something’s up. “Uh… Dad? Pops? S-Shouldn’t you be doing things?” 

Dad raises his eyebrows above his thin square glasses, “The question is, what ‘things’ shouldn’t you be doing?” Virgil flinches, taking an unconscious step back and shoving his hands into his pockets. "What are you talking about?" Pops lays a hand on Dad's arm and looks imploringly at Virgil behind rounded glasses. “It’s okay, kiddo. I know it’s our parenting that made you do this.” Virgil’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Do what?” Logan slammed his fist on the table and growled, “Don’t play dumb! We know you’re Anxiety!” Virgil’s eyes widened, and he was on his feet before he knew what was happening. "W-What? No! I- I don't know what you're talking about!" Dad picks up his phone, flipping through pictures until he lands on the one he wants. He shows it to Virgil. The picture clearly shows Virgil's face, taken from behind Prince. "Know now?" Dad says, words clipped. Pops whimpers at the strained tone, squeezing Dad's arm. "We will be discussing this after school. Go." Virgil turns away, darting up the stairs The criminal packed up his things quickly, taking his paints and mask and cramming them in his backpack. Virgil made his way downstairs quickly, brushing roughly past his guardians. Virgil looked back, then regretted it, seeing the looks of hurt on his parents’ faces. The door slammed behind him.


	5. three: bathrooms and breakdowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> strap in bois, we're going for a goddamn ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the big reveal! Listen i love them okay?

VIRGIL’S P.O.V.

It’s been weeks. Pops and Dad still don’t trust me, and honestly why am I surprised? Even discounting the time I worked alone, I’ve been keeping this secret for over a year. I’m so glad I got the supplies out in time.

**_flashback_ **

_It’s last period. I’m sure my parents will kill me if I show up home late, especially before my punishment has even started. I text Princey- hopefully, they don’t check my phone._

_ive been caught **2:43 PM**_

_leaving the paints in the alley at lance and akira **2:43 PM**_

_love you <3 **2:44 PM**_

_crap im so sorry **2:44 PM**_

_gonna pick them up at ten **2:44 PM**_

_love you too **2:45 PM**_

**_flashback end_ **

I’ve decided to go for an art major in college. Pops and Dad are helping me look for colleges, and I’m enrolled in an art class. Bet they think it’s helping me get my ‘creative urges’ out. I mean, it is, but it has none of the freedom and exhilaration that comes with painting on a drizzly night, the colours of the streetlights glinting in the moonlight… 

Dad and Pops have noticed my changes in behaviour. I barely hang out with Remy, October and Nate anymore, and I sit in my room daydreaming and doing homework, like a robot. I’ve found it harder to feel as intensely except for the longing. For the painting, for the city, for Prince.

Prince… God, I miss him. I miss his smile, and his laugh, and the way he’d tease me. I keep getting panic attacks, and it’s getting harder to remember the light at the end of the tunnel. Pops and Dad have questioned me on Prince’s identity, and I told them that I’d never give him up, not even if I knew his identity. It was the first emotion they’d seen in weeks, a raw anguish- and something more. I vowed to never let them see it again. 

I’m walking through the hallways, ignoring the whispers in the halls as I pass everyone else. They’re talking, and talking, and suddenly they’re so loud, and I can’t and- _make it stop makeitstop makeitstopmakeitstop-_

I sprint away, to the bathroom in the East Wing where no one ever goes. It smells like mould and dust, but it’s my little spot away from the world and Roman Santos. I take out my contacts in the dust-caked mirror, the plastic flashing with wetness that I don’t understand until the tears drip off my cheeks to the bathroom floor. Sobs wrack my body. “P-princey… Princey… don’t leave me… _please, please d-don’t leave me-_ ” I choke out through the tears. 

Footsteps echo on the grimy tile of the bathroom, and I shy away instinctively. Only Remy and Prince can see me like this. Then, I hear a voice. It’s familiar, but I don’t know whose it is through the haze of panic and tears. They seem to realize that I can’t hear them, and instead take to tapping out a rhythm on my wrist. 4… 7… 8… The voice comes into focus, and I hear Prince with me again. I don’t believe it, though, and jerk away from the imposter. “ _Prince- Prince-_ ” Words filter through the haze, “Okay, c’mon, Virgil, breathe. Breathe with me. In for four…” He breathes in slowly. “Hold for seven…” my racing pulse begins to slow. “Out for eight. It’s okay, Virgil. Anxiety, I’m here. I’ve got you. I’ve got you, Anx.” Hearing my name from Prince- even if it’s an imposter- relaxes me, and it only takes a few more repetitions of the pattern for me to open my eyes. 

Roman Santos is in front of me. Venom fills me. _How dare he? Prince is the only one who can call me Anxiety! And... how did he even find out, anyway?_ And… he’s looking at me with a sense of wonder. Roman Santos is looking at me, with a sense of childlike wonder I’ve never seen before… Except on one person. And, as I look at him, I see the similarities in the slope of his jaw, the sharpness to his cheekbones… to Prince. I look into his eyes. They’re bloodshot from crying with me and their amber is clouded with hope, but they’re so obviously Prince’s that I wrap my arms around him and sob, curled on the floor with my head tucked into the crook of his neck.

I can’t tell if it’s been minutes or hours, but slowly the tears dry up and I’m exhausted, hanging off my… rival? Lover? I don’t know yet, and it scares me. When he recognises that I’ve stopped crying, Roman pushes me back gently, tilting my head up when I look down, flushing a delicate pink beneath my white foundation. “Anx? Anxiety, if that’s not you, I swear to god I’m going to punch something…” I chuckle wetly. “It’s me, Princey.” Roman looks so happy, and scared, and tentative that I can barely breathe when he asks, “Can-can I kiss you?” 

“Never stopped you before,” I breathe, and then there’s no more space between us, and we twist and kiss and touch, and then I’m pressed against the wall and his lips are on my neck and _oh, this is what’s happening_ , and I push him away. Roman’s eyes narrow with hurt as I whisper, “Not here. Not now. Please.” His eyes search mine, and then he smiles sweetly and holds out his hand. I take it.

 _I take it, and I feel myself rushing back_.


	6. four: a small exchange of information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short sweet text exchange with my goddamn boIS-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I just love them so much  
> again, typos are intentional.

_hey **2:16 AM**_

_so um **2:16 AM**_

_what are we? **2:16 AM**_

_i mean we were dating but now that youve met me **2:17 AM**_

_i mean properly and shit **2:18 AM**_

_i understand if you don’t want me anymore **2:18 AM**_

_no_ **_8:16 AM_ **

_nonono_ _**8:16 AM**_

_dont think like that love_ **_8:17 AM_ **

_of course i want to be ur bf_ **_8:17 AM_ **

_oh thank god **9:03 AM**_

_shit gotta put my phoen away byE **9:03 AM**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important shit alert!! soon


	7. five: "keeping it on the dl" according to gay disaster, virgil abbott-morales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yet another, arguably more important plot-wise, text conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i hate formatting these texts so much  
> it's the fucking worst oml

_hey **10:07 PM**_

_so can we uh **10:07 PM**_

_keep this dating thing on the dl? **10:07 PM**_

_bc i feel like the entire school would flip its shit if we told them **10:08 PM**_

_and i cant deal with that kinda drama **10:08 PM**_

_yknow **10:08 PM**_

_yeah **11:15 PM**_

_that's fair **11:15 PM**_

_and ur totally right, the school would most definitely flip its shit **11:15 PM**_

_gn love <3 get some rest **11:16 PM**_

_fine <3 **11:39 PM**_

_gn :) **11:58 PM**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coming to a climax my fuckin dudes (although it's not very climaxy)  
> And on an unrelated yet still great note: qpr prinxiety is my fuckin shit go read "poetry is gay culture confirmed" by an artist I can remember atm but is very good


	8. six: trauma and comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be a meeting the parents thing but then it got derailed with whump soz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting/writing during camp yall

Virgil and Roman have been dating for a few months, and he's enjoyed every second of it. Virgil loves Roman more than he's ever loved anyone. Every time he thinks, _that's it I can't love him any more than I love him right now,_ the limits burst under the pressure of his heart. And he _knows_ it shouldn't be possible, and he _knows_ that Roman shouldn't love him the way he does, _but he does._

It's pride month soon, and Roman has been acting off. He's more nervous, especially around his house, and he seems more timid in public. After a while of Roman distancing himself from him, Virgil can't take it anymore. He's done crying himself to sleep over his behaviour, thinking, _what did I do wrong?_

It's a warm, breezy day in June when he's had enough. It's the end of the day, and they stroll down the theatre hall hand-in-hand after Roman's practice. They're walking in the halls, holding hands and chatting, when Roman lets go of his hand and stands a bit farther away from him, and that's the last straw. He turns to him so fast his bangs give him whiplash and says, curtly, "We need to talk," in a way that only his dad can, and drags him to the courtyard.

They sit under a cherry blossom tree, the pale pink petals drifting lazily through the warm air, when Roman says, voice shaking, "So, I suppose you want to break up with me, huh? Yeah, I would too, I guess, if I was in your shoes." He's curled in on himself, hunching over, and something breaks inside Virgil's heart. It crushes his will, his inhibitions, as he races frantically to reassure him.

"No, no, honey, no. Princey, look at me. C'mon, look at me. There, that's better." Roman has started shaking now, and Virgil reaches out to thread their fingers together. "There, see? It's okay." He's talking as if to calm down a distressed child, and it seems to be working.

Roman shakes harder, clamping a hand over his mouth to keep from sobbing, and salty tears run down red cheeks. "No- no- I- I can't talk to you- I shouldn't be talking to you- I-" He breaks down into full-on sobs and tucking his knees to his chest.

Virgil wraps his arms tentatively around him, smiling in relief as Roman sags against him. His body rattles with the force of his cries, and Virgil holds him through it all.


End file.
